


Up On the Roof

by Kireha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rooftop Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireha/pseuds/Kireha
Summary: Adrien and Marinette talk about some feelings (awkwardly) post reveal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Up On the Roof

The moon was out, shining bright white against the backdrop of Paris’ pitch black night sky, and lighting the rooftop pathways of Paris’ resident superheroes, who were running above the streets in perfect tandem. They came to stop on a rooftops edge, sitting down to take in the lights of their city with easy smiles on their faces. 

“I could sit here all night. I’m not even a little bit tired.” sighed Ladybug

Chat Noir shot her a crooked smile. “Yeah, but we should probably head home. We both have class in the morning.” He got to hid feet and offered Ladybug his hand, which she accepted.

“Ugh, dumb school always ruining everything.” She grumbled

“Well look on the bright side! Only fourteen months until graduation!” Chat said with mock enthusiasm. 

“Whoopee.” 

Turning, Chat extended his staff, preparing to take his leave. “G’night, Ladybug.” He waved goodbye and had almost vaulted to the next roof over when she spoke.

“You don’t flirt with me anymore.”

It wasn’t a question. Ladybug almost regretted speaking, but there was no taking it back now. The wall of denial and ignorance she’d built around the subject had crumbled and left her feeling exposed. She hated feeling so raw and vulnerable, but if this was the only way to get answers, it was better than the alternative suffering.

Chat whirled around to face Ladybug with wide eyed surprise. She looked curious and... sad. Almost as if she was bracing for rejection, but that would be ridiculous...

“O-oh! Um...” He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more as he searched for words. Any words. “Well, uh, I figured since we know each others identities- uh, I mean- since you know who I am, it might be weird or, I mean uncomfortable? For you! I mean. Me flirting might make you uncomfortable? Or-“

“Hey,” Ladybug cut him off softly, stilling his fidgeting hand with her own and threading their fingers together. “why on earth would you think you would make me uncomfortable?” She looked up into his anxious eyes, searching for answers. 

Chat let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He ducked his head to look at their hands intertwined with one another and spoke softly, “I thought, maybe, you knowing that I’m Adrien might’ve changed your opinion of me... changed our dynamic.” He looked at her with the most vulnerable eyes she had ever seen. His very heart was on display, his feelings strewn across his features like a book she could read. “Everything’s changing so fast!” His smile was almost a grimace. “I don’t want to screw up and lose you.”

Ladybug softened and ran her fingers through his hair and across his jawline, almost having to stand on her toes because of their increasingly dramatic height difference. “Oh, chaton. You’re never ever going to lose me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His eyes closed on contact and he leaned into her touch, his cat-like tendencies getting the better of him. “You- you’re my best friend, Chat. Adrien. I never want you to feel like you can’t be yourself around me. Sure, things are changing, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. One thing that’ll never change is me having your back.” 

She removed her hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. “Okay?”

His foggy expression cleared up and the dazzling smile that blossomed on his face was enough to take her breath away. He gently took her hand from his shoulder and kissed it like he hadn’t done in weeks. The action brought a large smile to her face. 

“Thanks, bugaboo.” His term of endearment had butterflies causing a riot in her stomach and her mouth at a loss for words. When did he get so close? The stars in his eyes were too much for her this close up.

“We really should get out of here.” He murmured, breaking her out of her stupor. She nodded and let go of his hands without meeting his eyes. 

Much too soon, he backed away, but not before leaving a chaste kiss on her cheek, making red peak from under her mask. “Goodnight, my Lady.” He winked like he’d always done, but for some reason this time Ladybug flushed even redder.

He hadn’t even turned away completely when she stopped him again. “Wait! Wait, I-“ she grabbed his hand and their eyes met, both nervous and questioning. “I need to tell you something. And if I don’t now, I think I might never get the courage to again.” 

He rubbed her upper arm comfortingly and smiled. “You can tell me anything bug.”

She bit her lower lip, the anxious look on her face coming back with a vengeance. 

“W-Well y-you see I... uh. You’re my best friend. I value you and your partnership more than anything.”

A fond look overtook his face, “same here bug.”

“And you’re right. Things are changing. And I’m so afraid that if I tell you- things are going to change. But I know I have to because I can’t go on pretending like the truth isn’t the truth and the truth is I-“ the words died off in her throat as she looked into his eyes: expectant and encouraging. 

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t tell him. He was too important to her. If he didn’t feel the same it could ruin everything. Their friendship could get so painfully awkward. Their partnership too. She could put the whole of Paris at risk with this one admission. She couldn’t do it. 

“Bug, you’re killing me, what is it?” He squeezed her hands and rolled his eyes with fake exasperation, which made her smile as intended.

Suddenly she found the right words in his eyes. She knew it was now or never. 

Ladybug took a deep breath and spoke her heart, a look of pure adoration painting her face.

“I love you.”

Chat looked absolutely gobsmacked, like his heart had stopped right then and there. He stared at her for a long time until the silence was just too heavy.

“Say something... please...” she said fidgeting with her hands, her arms, her hair.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he took three careful steps forward before scooping her up into the tightest hug known to man or bug or cat. 

“Of course I love you, Marinette. How could I not love you. I’ve loved you since the beginning.” He said, face buried in her shoulder.

“Yeah?” She was almost in tears for being so relieved. 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “I loved you before I even knew you were you.”

She squeezed him tighter and ran suited fingers through his hair. They stayed there for a while, feeling balanced and right in this moment.

Eventually, he put her down, but neither stepped away from each other.

“Minou, are you crying?” 

“No!” He scrubbed the stray tears from his face. He half smiled at her fond expression. “It’s just... I’ve been waiting for you.”

If she thought her heart felt full before, it was nothing compared to this. I could get used to this, she thought as she took him by the face and kissed him like she’d always wanted to.


End file.
